First Dance
by Croyance
Summary: "Historia Jednej Piosenki". "Niestety, ten idiota poprosił mnie o pierwszy taniec."   "Czyli że Ślizgoni są lepiej wychowani od Gryfonów? Mój światopogląd właśnie runął."


**Historia Jednej Piosenki**

_**First Dance - Justin Bieber**_

Młoda kobieta o brązowych, rozczochranych włosach siedziała obstawiona książkami w szkolnej bibliotece. Był co prawda dopiero początek siódmego roku, ale ona już już powtarzała całoroczny materiał. Jej brązowe, wręcz czekoladowe tęczówki "maszerowały" po stronnicach „Księgi Zaklęć Najważniejszych", a loki opadały jej niesfornie na twarz.

Nagle tuż koło niej pojawiła się jakaś postać. Jasnowłosy Ślizgon z szaroniebieskimi, przepełnionymi chłodem i ironią oczami. Przyglądał się jej kilka minut, aż wreszcie prychnął. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i zmierzyła go pogardliwym wzrokiem. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś przerywał jej naukę, a ten głupi arystokrata musiał to zrobić, zresztą jak zwykle.

- Czego chcesz? - spytała niezbyt miło.

- Granger, nie nauczyłaś się, że do mnie mówi się z szacunkiem? - spytał rozbawiony jej humorem.

- Do ciebie? Chyba jedynie twoje sługusy tak do ciebie mówią, zgadłam? - rzuciła wracając do czytania.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie, nie pozwalaj. A zresztą nie przyszedłem się tu kłócić.

- A po co przyszedłeś? Bo ode mnie nic więcej nie wymagaj. Z tobą mogę się jedynie kłócić - powiedziała z sarkazmem.

- No to, Granger, chyba się to zmieni. Masz zatańczyć ze mną pierwszy taniec na Balu Siódmych Klas - rzucił spokojnie.

- Że co? - Hermiona podniosła głos i po raz kolejny spojrzała na niego.

- Że to. Masz ze mną zatańczyć pierwszy taniec, tak po prostu - rozkazał.

- Nie ma mowy, dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię - odmówiła mu.

- I tak ze mną zatańczysz Granger, jestem tego pewny - powiedział i odszedł od niej.

Dziewczyna jeszcze chwilę wpatrywała się w regał za którym zniknął, aż wreszcie prychnęła i wróciła do nauki. Nikt nie mógł jej zmusić do tańca, nawet jeśli był wielkim panem arystokratą, Draconem Malfoyem.

Osiem miesięcy później. 15 maj

Hermiona z nienawiścią spojrzała na kolejną orchideę i westchnęła ciężko. Malfoy okazał się gorszym przeciwnikiem niż wcześniej myślała. Każdego piętnastego dostawała jeden kwiat, tym razem już siódmy. Jak dowiedziała się z liściku dołączonego do pierwszej roślinki, w dzień balu wszystkie złączą się w bukiet dla niej, który ma wziąć na bal. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie chciała się zgodzić. Próbowała niszczyć kwiaty, wyrzucać je czy nawet palić, jednak nic nie pomagało. Były zbyt mocno zaczarowane by je uszkodzić, i to ją najbardziej denerwowało. Nigdy nie była bezsilna, a jednak nie mogła nic w tej sytuacji zrobić, nie miała żadnego pola manewru. Nie zgadzała się nadal na jego „zaproszenie" i unikała kontaktu z jego osobą. Nawet gdy się widzieli, wybuchała między nimi kłótnia. Oboje nie chcieli ustąpić, nie mogli tego zrobić.

Gdy drzwi do dormitorium się otworzyły, brunetka nadal siedziała na łóżku przyglądając się nowemu nabytkowi. Ginny podeszła do niej po cichu i spytała nagle:

- Od kogo ten kwiatek?

Hermiona podskoczyła na dźwięk jej głosu i upuściła orchideę. Spojrzała ze złością na przyjaciółkę po czym podniosła roślinę i położyła ją na narzucie.

- Od nikogo - warknęła.

- No co ty, Hermionko? Proszę powiedz - Ginny zrobiła minkę szczeniaka i starała się wywrzeć wpływ na przyjaciółkę, ta jednak się nie dała.

- Po co przyszłaś Ginny? Bo na pewno chciałaś o czymś pogadać - zmieniła zgrabnie temat.

- No tak. Bo wiesz, że za dwa tygodnie jest bal, a Harry mnie jeszcze nie zaprosił - zaczęła narzekać.

- No tak, ale wiesz, że Harry jest jak reszta mężczyzn. Zaprosi cię pewnie dzień wcześniej, bo zapomniał. Naprawdę, zachowujesz się jakbyś go nie znała - powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

- No niby tak, ale jeśli on ma kogoś innego? No i czy poprosi mnie o pierwszy taniec? Wiesz, że nieczęsto się zdarza, by chłopak...

- Wiem, Gin, ale on dobrze wie, że to dla ciebie ważne i musi cię poprosić - przerwała jej.

- Obyś miała rację, Hermi. Boję się, że on jednak znalazł kogoś lepszego - zwiesiła głowę.

- Rudzielcu, przestań tak mówić. Harry świata poza tobą nie widzi, i miałby cię nie zaprosić? Sama chyba bym mu przyłożyła, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Nie martw się już.

Brunetka wstała i wzięła w dłoń orchideę. Doszła do obszernej szafy i położyła kwiat na najwyższej półce, tak gdzie leżała pozostała szóstka. Nagle Ginny krzyknęła:

- Hermiono, powiedz, że nie odmówiłaś żadnemu chłopakowi?

- Nie odmówiłam. Żadnej jeszcze nie zaprosił mnie na bal - powiedziała szczerze.

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... Ktoś poprosił cię o pierwszy taniec? - rudowłosa nie dowierzała.

- Nie, nie poprosił. On zażądał, żebym zatańczyła z nim pierwszy taniec, a ja się nie zgodziłam - powiedziała brązowowłosa siadając ponownie na łóżku.

- Dlaczego? Wiesz jak rzadko zdarza się by chłopak poprosił dziewczynę o pierwszy taniec, tak naprawdę? Kto to był i kiedy? - zaaferowana dziewczyna domagała się szczegółów.

- Zaprosił mnie we wrześniu, na samym początku - wyznała cicho, spodziewając się jej wybuchu.

- We wrześniu? Chyba żartujesz? Jesteś chyba jedyną dziewczyną, która otrzymała tak wcześniej zaproszenie. Kto to był? - Ginny wprost kipiała z ciekawości.

- Ślizgon - wyszeptała starsza Gryfonka.

- CO? - Ginny która przed chwilą stała opadła na łóżko. Jej twarz wyrażała jedynie głęboki szok. - Kto dokładnie? - spytała z ledwością się kontrolując.

- Malfoy - wyznała, rumieniąc się.

Tego było dla młodej za dużo. Położyła się na łóżku i wbiła wzrok w baldachim. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co powiedziała jej brunetka. Draco Malfoy miałby... Nie, na pewno nie.

- Hermi powiedz, że to jakiś żart - rzuciła z nadzieją panna Weasley.

- Niestety, ten idiota poprosił mnie o pierwszy taniec.

- Czyli że Ślizgoni są lepiej wychowani od Gryfonów? Mój światopogląd właśnie runął.

- Nawet tak nie mów Gin. Ten idiota chciał mnie jedynie upokorzyć i tyle, przecież go znasz - westchnęła głośno.

- Tak, ale chyba z nim zatańczysz, prawda?

- Nie, Ginny, nie mogę z nim zatańczyć, dobrze o tym wiesz i, proszę, nie ciągnijmy tej rozmowy dłużej.

Rudowłosa zamilkła i wpatrywała się w swoją przyjaciółkę. Wiedziała, że jej sytuacja nie była prosta, jednak powinna korzystać z takiej okazji. Przecież pierwszy taniec był czymś wyjątkowym i każdy powinien to przeżyć, niezależnie od tego, w czyim towarzystwie.

Pierwszy Czerwca. Dzień Balu Klas Siódmych.

Hermiona zbiegała po schodach, by zdobyć jeszcze jedno zaklęcie potrzebne jej na dziś. Nagle wpadła na kogoś i boleśnie przewróciła się, uderzając głową o poręcz. Wstała z ociąganiem rozmasowując bolące miejsce. Naprzeciwko niej stał Ron z głupią miną i przyglądał się jak ta wstaje.

- Eee, Hermiono?

- Tak?

- Pójdziesz... ze mną... na bal?- spytał, po czym jego twarz stała się czerwona.

Panna Granger popatrzyła na niego i westchnęła. Można było się tego spodziewać, że Ronald przyjdzie do niej kilka godzin przed balem i o to poprosi. Harry zaprosił Ginny już tydzień temu, ale jak widać jego przyjaciel musiał czekać do ostatniej chwili.

- Dobrze Ron. Teraz się śpieszę, więc do zobaczenia o dwudziestej - powiedziała i wyminęła go, biegnąc do biblioteki.

Hermiona stała przed wielkim lustrem i patrzyła na siebie krytycznie. Co prawda wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle, ale nadal coś było dla niej nie tak. Najwięcej czasu zajęło ułożenie jej włosów, które teraz były lekko poskręcane. Ich część była upięta na czubku głowy, a między gęstymi puklami lśniły małe kryształki. Reszta ciemnych włosów spływała delikatnymi falami na ramiona Hermiony. Chyba każdy zorientowałby się, że długo i ciężko nad tą fryzurą pracowała. Tu wszystko było perfekcyjnie.

Suknia na którą się zdecydowała była trochę inna, niż taka, którą należałoby założyć na taką okazję. Długa, w kolorze śniegu, lała się falami aż do jej stóp. Dekolt był w kształcie serca, a ramiączka odcinały sie ostro od jej opalonej skóry, jednak zamiast na barkach spoczywały one luźno na ramionach. Cała część gorsetu ozdobiona była delikatnymi diamencikami, podobnie jak dół sukni. Kreacja była przepiękna, a kobieta w niej olśniewająca. Do kompletu założyła ona wisiorek w kształcie łezki z białego złota i takie same kolczyki. Bransoletka miała w sobie delikatnie kwiatuszki, w których płatkach lśniły diamenciki. Cały komplet był prezentem od rodziców na święta i, co tu kryć, bardzo jej się podobał. Makijaż także był niezwykle delikatny. Jedynie niebieski cień do oczu i leciutki błyszczyk. Wyglądała bardzo dziewczęco.

Do pokoju weszła Ginny, ubrana w pomarańczową sukienkę bombkę z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Gdy zobaczyła przyjaciółkę zagwizdała.

- No, Hermi, wyglądasz ślicznie. Aż boję się, czy Harry nie będzie wolał iść z tobą. Ta suknia jest wprost nieziemska, ale ja nie po to przyszłam. Widziałaś jaki bukiet dla ciebie Ron przygotował? Jest ohydny, w dodatku nie będzie pasował do sukni. To coś, co on ma jest z nagietków, w dodatku pomarańczowych. To chyba jedyny kwiat który rośnie wokół Hogwartu - westchnęła z dezaprobatą Ruda.

Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie tego jej brakowało, bukietu. Z ociąganiem podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła uformowany już bukiecik. Jak się okazało był on zakładany na rękę, co umożliwiało z nim taniec. Białe orchidee, pasowały do jej stroju, więc nie miała wyboru i musiała założyć coś co dostała od Malfoya.

- Gin, pomożesz mi?

- Oczywiście Hermiona, ale jesteś pewna, ze chcesz to założyć? - spytała niepewnie.

- Tak. Dobrze wiesz, że wolę założyć coś od Malfoya, byleby pasowało - powiedziała podając jej bukiecik i podnosząc prawą rękę.

Panna Weasley założyła jej ostatni dodatek i razem wyszły do swych partnerów. Gdy mężczyźni ujrzeli Hermionę, wprost oniemieli. W końcu Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

- Ślicznie wyglądasz, Hermi, choć Ginny jest dziś najpiękniejsza.

Rudowłosa podeszła do niego i go pocałowała. Uwielbiała, gdy Harry prawił jej komplementy. Ron jedynie zaczerwienił się i wyciągnął w jej stronę bukiecik. Brunetka musiała przyznać, że jej przyjaciółka miała rację i podarunek chłopaka był okropny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco i rzuciła:

- Przepraszam Ron, ale ja już mam bukiecik.

Weasley zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i zostawił kwiaty na stoliku. Z opresji wybawił go brunet.

- To może już chodźmy? Jest za dziesięć ósma, więc powinniśmy już iść - przypomniał.

Obie pary przeszły przez obraz i udały się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Droga dłużyła im się, więc z ulgą przyjęli fakt, że są już na ostatnich schodach. W holu kłębiły się jeszcze tłumy osób, a rozbieżność barw była niesamowita. Każdy miał inny ubiór, nawet mężczyźni, którzy pobawili się kolorami strojów. Nagle na środku stanął Snape i powiedział:

- Pary, które zamierzają tańczyć pierwszy taniec proszę o pozostanie na miejscach. Pozostałe osoby zapraszam do sali.

Większość osób ruszyła ku drzwiom, jednakże parę par zostało na swych miejscach.

- To my już idziemy, życzę miłego tańca - powiedziała brunetka w stronę zakochanej pary.

- Dzięki, jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie zatańczyć? - próbowała jeszcze Ginny.

- Nie, my lepiej już uciekamy.

Gdy dochodzili do drzwi nagle wyrósł przed nimi mur, w postaci pewnego jasnowłosego Ślizgona.

- Granger, nie zapomniałaś o czymś? - spytał z ironią.

- Nie, raczej nie. Ron, mógłbyś pójść i zająć nam miejsca? - zwróciła się do swojego partnera.

Rudowłosy pokiwał jedynie głową i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, pozostawiając brunetkę w szponach wroga. Nie wiedział, jak wielki błąd popełnił.

- No, Granger, jeśli się nie mylę, to miałaś ze mną zatańczyć pierwszy taniec - przypomniał jej.

- Nie Malfoy, ja się nie zgodziłam na ten układ - warknęła.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. A jednak założyłaś mój bukiet - popatrzył na jej rękę, gdzie przywiązane były orchidee.

- Musiałam. Zapomniałam o tym, a nie mogłam pojawić się bez bukieciku - zwiesiła wzrok, klnąc w duchu iż odważyła się założyć coś od niego.

- Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie dlaczego go założyłaś. Najważniejsze, że go masz i ze mną tańczysz - złapał ją za rękę.

- Nie ma mowy - próbowała się wyszarpnąć.

Nagle podszedł do nich Mistrz Eliksirów i popatrzył sceptycznie na ich splecione dłonie.

- Miło iż postanowiliście zatańczyć razem - powiedział, choć w jego głosie słychać było ironię. - Nie spodziewałem się tego po pani, panno Granger.

Hermiona uspokoiła się na chwilę i popatrzyła z nienawiścią na obu przedstawicieli płci męskiej.

- Proszę ustawcie się między inne pary. Będziecie mieć numer...

- Siedem - powiedział dosadnie Draco.

- Niech wam będzie. Ustańcie za Potterem - rozkazał.

Dziewczyna niechętnie wykonała ten rozkaz i zwiesiła głowę. Po chwili musiała wymusić z siebie kilka kroków, aby wejść spokojnie do sali, w której uczniowie gdy tylko ujrzeli z kim będzie tańczyła pierwszy taniec, zamilkli. Z niechęcią spojrzała na tłum i znalazła Rona, który stał z otwartą buzią i prawdopodobnie zapomniał jak się oddycha. Odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na swego partnera.

Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością i objął ją w talii. Miała mu już przyłożyć, gdy usłyszała pierwsze takty wolnej melodii. Z niechęcią zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Nigdy nie myślała, że zatańczy pierwszy taniec, i to w dodatku ze Ślizgonem. Jednak jeśli już mała to zrobić, to musiało to być coś wyjątkowego i specjalnego, bo przecież drugiej okazji mieć nie będzie.

- Granger, rozluźnij się, leci moja ulubiona piosenka, więc nie psuj chwili - wyszeptał jej do ucha blondyn.

Hermiona wtuliła się w jego ciało bardzo delikatnie i tańczyła spokojnie. Już po kilku sekundach odkryła, że wcale nie jest tak źle. Czuła się dobrze i nie chciała tego zbyt szybko kończyć. W jego ramionach odnosiła wrażenie, że są jedyną parą na parkiecie, że są sami na świecie. Nie zwracała uwagi na nauczycieli, którym mogło nie podobać się, że tak się do siebie zbliżyli. Liczył się tylko ten taniec.

Draco również czuł się inaczej. Zaprosił tę Gryfonkę, ponieważ chciał zasmakować czegoś nowego. Wiedział, że zbyt szybko się nie zgodzi, jednak te podchody jeszcze bardziej go usatysfakcjonowały. Wiedział, że ten taniec jest tylko jego zasługą, że jego ojciec, kasa i prestiż się tu nie liczyła. To on sprawił, że piękna i niedostępna dziewczyna tańczyła z nim pierwszy taniec. Nie bał się, że jego rodzice dowiedzą się o wszystkim, nie liczyło się to dla niego. Najważniejsze było, iż jest szczęśliwy tu i teraz, dlatego, że jest właśnie z nią na parkiecie, po raz pierwszy i zapewne ostatni.

Muzyka zaczęła cichnąć, aż w końcu zabrzmiał jej ostatni takt. Blondyn ukłonił się lekko przed dziewczyną i pocałował ją w rękę. Próbował nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy, jednak mu się nie udało. Gryfonka specjalnie odwracała wzrok, aż w końcu odwróciła się do niego plecami i wybiegła z sali. Chłopak niewiele się zastanawiając pobiegł za nią.

Jak się okazało dziewczyna wybiegła na błonia. Musiała to wszystko przemyśleć, gdyż w jej głowie nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Przecież nie chciała tańczyć z Malfoyem, prawda? Jednak teraz najchętniej wróciłaby na salę i wskoczyła po raz kolejny w jego ramiona. Tak bardzo chciała poczuć jego dłonie jeszcze raz na swojej talii i jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyj. Chciała, by pierwszy taniec jeszcze trwał, by trwał przez wieki, jednak nie było to możliwe.

Stanęła w cieniu płaczącej wierzby, tuż nad jeziorem. Zimne powietrze owiewało jej postać, ale dziewczyna nawet tego nie zauważyła. Musiała odetchnąć i zapomnieć o pewnym głupim Ślizgonie, który właśnie namieszał jej w głowie. Nie usłyszała, jak koło niej pojawił się obiekt jej myśli. Draco przez chwilę stał i wpatrywał się w jej postać, aż wreszcie zdjął marynarkę i okrył nią dziewczynę. Dopiero wtedy brunetka spojrzała w jego stronę. Zdawał się być zdziwiony i lekko zmartwiony, a nawet ona wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Westchnęła przeciągle i zapatrzyła się w sierp księżyca. Dopiero chłopak przerwał tę ciszę.

- Dlaczego wybiegłaś? - spytał mierząc ją ciekawskim wzrokiem.

- w sali było zbyt duszno - próbowała go zbyć.

- Nie przesadzaj, Granger. Powiedz o co ci chodzi - zażądał.

Dziewczyna jednak tylko rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie i po raz kolejny westchnęła. Nie miała zamiaru spowiadać się Ślizgonowi z tego co czuje, to nie było w jej naturze. W dodatku jej uczucia były po części jego zasługą, a o tym na pewno nie powinien wiedzieć.

- Granger, w tej chwili mów o co chodzi - warknął blondyn.

Draco nie lubił być niepoinformowany o sprawach ważnych. A powody zachowania jego partnerki były dla niego w tej chwili najważniejsze na świecie. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, choć nawet się nie domyślał, że może tu chodzić o jej uczucia. Spodziewał się raczej jej złości i wybuchu za to, iż tak ośmieszył ją przed przyjaciółmi. A brunetka wciąż milczała.

- Nie podobał ci się taniec? Wiem, że nie chciałaś tańczyć, ale...

- Nie o to chodzi - przerwała mu spuszczając głowę.

- W takim razie o co? - Draco był zdezorientowany.

Hermiona pokręciła delikatnie głową i przeszła wokół drzewa, kierując się do Hogwartu. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił jej na to. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnął ją do siebie, patrząc prosto w oczy. Ujrzał tam niepewność i swego rodzaju ból. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego u dziewczyny, musiał po raz kolejny powtórzyć swoje pytanie.

- Co się stało?

- Wypuść mnie - powiedziała Hermiona ignorując jego pytanie.

- Puszczę cię jeśli odpowiesz na moje pytanie - Draco nie odpuszczał.

- Chodzi o to... - dziewczyna zawahała się na moment

- Tak?

- Że... taniec mi się podobał - wyznała.

- I dlatego odstawiasz szopkę? - spytał blondyn nieumiejętnie maskując zdumienie.

- Odpowiedziałam na twoje pytanie, więc mnie wypuść.

- Nie, Granger. O co chodzi? Przecież jeśli taniec ci się podobał to nie powinnaś się tak zachowywać - zauważył.

Ona jednak wyszarpnęła mu się i ruszyła w stronę szkoły. Draco przyglądał się jej i nagle coś zrozumiał. Jej zachowanie i oczy... wiedział już o co jej chodzi. Pobiegł szybko za nią i złapał za ramię. Ona spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało. Draco zbliżył swojej usta do jej i lekko musnął jej wargi. W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna zdziwiła się, jednak odwzajemniła czuły gest. Wtedy uczucia, których przedsmak miała podczas tańca wybuchły w niej jak fajerwerki. Właśnie tego potrzebowała, jego bliskości.

Draco także nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Nie wierzył, że dziewczyna mogła poczuć to samo co on podczas tego jednego tańca, a jednak. Zadziwiła go i zszokowała, ale również dostarczyła wiele radości z jednej decyzji, którą podjął wiele lat temu. Że pierwszy taniec na Balu Siódmych Klas zatańczy z dziewczyną, którą kocha, naprawdę kocha.

Pięć lat później. Święta

W dworku na obrzeżach Londynu w wielkim salonie siedziała dwójka ludzi. Oboje niczym nastolatkowie siedzieli pod choinką i przyglądali się prezentom. Brunetka ubrana w jeansy i zielony sweterek z wyczekiwaniem zerkała na mężczyznę siedzącego koło niej. On za to, ubrany w czarną koszulę i tego samego koloru spodnie, próbował wybrać pierwszy prezent, który otworzy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoją żonę i spytał:

- Na pewno nie chcesz pierwsza otworzyć?

- Na pewno. No, wybieraj - ponagliła go.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko i chwycił środkowe pudełko, na którym było jego imię. Było owinięte w zielony, święcący papier, ale nie miało przytłaczających rozmiarów. Z zaciekawieniem otworzył pakunek i przyglądał się zawartości z głupią miną. Wyjął dwa małe buciki i popatrzył na nie sceptycznie. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

Z boku dobiegł go chichot Hermiony, która patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Dopiero wtedy zaczął łączyć fakty.

- Czyli, że... - spytał nadal będąc w szoku.

- Tak, zostaniesz tatą - powiedziała, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Draco momentalnie wstał i podniósł swoją kobietę w powietrze. Pocałował ją mocno i objął kręcąc się z nią dookoła własnej osi. Brunetka śmiała się jedynie, a z jej oczy leciały łzy. Gdy wreszcie stanęła na własnych nogach, odgarnęła mu gestem ręki kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

- Wiesz, że lepszej wiadomości nie słyszałem od czterech lat, gdy powiedziałaś mi sakramentalne „Tak"? - spytał tuż przy jej uchu.

- Och, Draco - kobieta westchnęła jedynie i go pocałowała.

Ich rodzina miała się niedługo powiększyć, a to było ich marzenie od dłuższego czasu. Będą teraz w pełni szczęśliwi. Oni oraz ich dziecko. Draco i Hermiona Malfoy, których połączył jeden taniec.


End file.
